


Done For You

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Mind the Tags, Tommy is a good dad, delusion tw, failed brainwashing attempt, happy ending but this will fuck you up if you are prone to delusions, implied schizophrenia, instutitionalization, pay attention to headspace before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: They're not Power Rangers, just delusional people in a mental hospital. Right?





	Done For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/gifts).



> MIND THE TAGS, PLEASE. No, seriously--this is based off one of my own delusions, you are not a Power Ranger, this is just entertainment.
> 
> My depiction of schizophrenia may be off. Hopefully it's not. Let's see how well I did...

Trent stared at the ceiling.

 

He was trying to take a bath in a too-small bathtub, on the premise that Kira recommended it, and she was usually good about self-care. It wasn’t working.

 

Schizophrenia, they’d told him, with a delusion that he was a Power Ranger. He had woken up in the Mother of Mercy hospital, not remembering anything except wild adrenaline…

 

An aide knocked on the door. “You okay in there?” She asked. The aides were nice, but they still didn’t leave you alone with your own thoughts too long.

 

“Yeah.” Trent said. Then, on a whim, “Maybe Dad should buy you guys a bigger bathtub.”

 

The aide laughed. Nancy or something, Trent thought her name was. “I’ll pass it on.” She joked back, then walked away.

 

Trent went back to staring at the ceiling.

 

Kira slipped in.

 

The bathroom door was never locked, but people weren’t allowed in if there was a sign on the door. Trent looked up, surprised. Not bothered, particularly. He liked Kira. But his father would pitch a fit if it even looked like he was having sex in a mental hospital’s bathroom.

 

She held up a yellow stone.

 

Trent blinked. A Dino Gem? No, that was insane—it must be just a rock. That was only a delusion.

 

“We’re not crazy.” Kira said. “And I can prove it.”

 

“…Let me get out of the bath.”

 

#

 

They were allowed to go outside with supervision. Kira snuck past the guard anyway.

 

The armed guard. It always made Trent shudder, and the aides and nurses and doctors kept them away from the guards as much as possible. Trent followed, trying to will himself invisible.

 

Kira climbed over the chain-link fence that kept them in, carefully flipping over the razor wire. Trent wasn’t sure he could do that…

 

“It’s okay.” She whispered. “Stay there. I’ll show you from here.”

 

She jogged a little away, and then…

 

Screamed.

 

A rock she’d been aiming at _shattered_. Trent blinked. Kira grinned and ran back to him. “See? We’re not crazy, we’re superheroes—“

 

“No. I’m just hallucinating.” Trent mumbled, because he was, of course he was—

 

“Nope, you’re not.” Doctor Amy said, and Trent whirled. “But that raises a hell of a lot of questions. Why don’t you come inside? We’ll talk.”

 

Kira flipped over the fence—from the _ground_ —and landed, grinning. “Sure. Let’s talk.”

 

Naturally that was when the alarm went off.

 

“Right. Get out of here. I’ll hold them off.” Doctor Amy said.

 

“But I can’t—“ Trent started.

 

Kira grabbed his arm, tugging him up. Trent’s muscles coiled automatically, and he…

 

Flew.

 

They landed on the other side of the fence. On the other side of life—

 

Doctor Amy went at the armed guards with a war cry. They raised their guns and—

 

It was real.

 

Trent knew it was real, because blood was spraying from Doctor Amy, and the only way that could happen at a mental hospital was if this was real, if he’d been lied to, _by his own father_ , and he leaped the fence with a scream, Kira behind him, and began tearing into the guards.

 

Conner and Ethan ran out. They saw the blood.

 

Bless them, they understood.

 

The guards couldn’t seem to aim until Trent looked down and saw his skin, saw that he was _really invisible_ , and Conner was faster than anyone had ever been, and Ethan’s skin was scaled and clanging all over—

 

The last of the guards fell.

 

Conner ran to Doctor Amy’s side. He’d been taking first aid classes, said they sounded cool. “She’s dead.” He said.

 

There were other doctors starting to gather, and one of them ran up to her. “Shit.” He said. “Okay. You kids go. You…damnit. Go. Hurry.”

 

“There was another one.” Ethan said slowly. “Another Ranger. Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know.” The doctor said. Trent had never met him before, didn’t know his name. “But you’ve got to run, before they send reinforcements.”

 

“Come on.” Conner said, and they all ran to the fence and flipped over it.

 

They ran into the forest.

 

Conner turned almost instantly, leading them behind the hospital, so they met up with the road. Then he started running in earnest, and Trent just focused on keeping up.

 

#

 

Trent woke up.

 

It took him a minute to remember—they’d stolen a van, taken the seats out, stolen some bedding from a Bath and Beyond, filled the van’s floor with it, and driven away. He was warm and safe and…

 

Not crazy. Not at all.

 

He felt…strange. Sick. He stared at his fingers—they were tingling.

 

Kira handed him a tiny cup with a pill.

 

Trent blinked at her.

 

“I broke into a pharmacy.” Kira explained. “We can wean ourselves off the psych meds, but if we don’t, we’ll have withdrawals.”

 

Trent took the cup and gulped down the medicine, dry. “Is it hurting us?”

 

“Other than being dopey bastards? No.” Conner yawned and sighed. “Fuck. I can’t drive today.”

 

“I will.” Trent said, getting up and heading for the steering wheel.

 

Kira frowned and slid into the front seat. “You don’t react to the meds the way we do. You seem almost…normal.”

 

“What was I like before?”

 

Kira considered. “Convinced you were evil. You wanted to fight everyone. Sometimes, when you thought you were alone, you’d talk to people who weren’t there…”

 

They were silent for a minute.

 

“I’ll steal enough to keep you going a while.” Kira promised.

 

“Thanks.” Trent said.

 

#

 

“Checkpoint.” Kira said.

 

It was the middle of the night. They were driving to the Redwoods. They were going to get lost in it for a while so they could get off the meds—or, in Trent’s case, adjust to them.

 

Trent shivered. “Something’s wrong here.”

 

“Yep. Turn around.” Ethan said instantly. “I’ve met cops. Those aren’t cops.”

 

Trent looked around. “We’re stuck.”

 

“Abandon ship.” Conner ordered.

 

They all got out of the car and started running. Shouts sounded behind them. “Shit, they’ve seen us—“ Conner started.

 

Trent got hit by a tazer. One second he was upright, the next he was on the ground blinking and shaking—he didn’t understand what had happened until the prongs were yanked out of his arm. Kira was screaming his name and Conner demanding they come at him, bastards, and Trent suddenly realized they weren’t going to get out of there alive—

 

A shadow of a figure kicked the paramilitary man away.

 

Trent blinked and sat up. A Power Ranger. The Black Dino Ranger.

 

“You okay, Trent?” He asked.

 

It was still a bit of a shock to have it confirmed that he was a Power Ranger after all. “Yeah.” Trent said. “I think so.” He was still shaking. Was that normal?

 

Conner helped him up, backed him away from the fight. “Fuckers. They shouldn’t taze you, your brain doesn’t work like ours, that much electricity isn’t good for you…” Conner grumbled as he sat Trent down next to a tree.

 

“You should leave now.” The Black Dino Ranger said to the paramilitary men.

 

“Make us.” One of the men said.

 

“Gladly.” Black Dino said.

 

Trent didn’t quite register what happened next, but the paramilitary were disarmed and laying on the ground, and Black Dino was kneeling next to him. “Come on.” He said, sliding an arm under Trent’s and helping him up. “Let’s get you home.”

 

#

 

“And then he took me to his place. I’ve been staying there since.” Trent finished.

 

Doctor Haaus nodded slowly. “That explains why I needed security clearance. Let me ask something, though. Why do you trust me, after all that?”

 

Trent shrugged. “Doctor Amy died for us. Hard to believe you mean me harm when real doctors don’t.”

 

“Okay.” Doctor Haaus agreed. “Then let’s talk about your symptoms. Do you feel…”

 

END

 


End file.
